caught_in_the_crossfirefandomcom-20200214-history
Rocketeer
Real Name: Clifford 'Cliff' Secord " I feel that Cliff won't ever truly realize that he's one of us. I hope I'm wrong." - Kanine '' History Early Life Cliff Secord was born April 6th 1982 in Los Angeles Clifornia, to an unknown, presumably poor couple, who wrote off his name and signed him for immediate adoption before leaving. He lived the first few years of his childhood in the care of an orphanage before being sent to a middle-aged couple; Brian and Siobhan Addler. Through his 4 years of living with them, Cliff was beaten and abused by his foster father on a regular basis; Being vastly unprotected by Siobhan, who was regularly abused by her husband also. After many initial attempts at escaping from his foster parents, Cliff finally did so one day at the age of 16 and was taken into care by a widowed mechanical engineer and former stunt pilot, Alan 'Peevie' Peabody; Who would become his legal guardian. For the next two years he would live a normal life and meet Jenny Blake in highschool; The woman who would become his high school sweetheart for that time. U.S. Air Force Sometime after his 18th birthday, Cliff enlisted into the Air Force, leaving Jenny. During his training, he met and quickly fell for Sandra Perez, whom he occasionally snuck away with during the nights. After his training they were not able to see each other again because of different unit assignments. Cliff quickly rose up the ranks in recognition and excelled in in his skill of aviation; Being renowned for his daring and impossible feats in the sky. For the next 5 years he would remain in the service of the US, as Captain Cliff Secord of the Blackhawk Division before being approached by S.T.A.R. Labs agency employees with a job offer to 'change his life'. Becoming the Rocketeer After accepting the security job offer from S.T.A.R. Labs, Cliff moved to Metropolis, a place that would be his home for years to come. When entering the job on his first day, it was revealed to him that his contract was not completely signed off and that the station being proposed to him was much more unique than an ordinary security position. Here he was met by the original Rocketeer, Lyle Gaines, and proceeded to begin immediate training in gymnastics, parkour, weaponry, further hand to hand combat and advanced, tactile and mobile spycraft, as well as aviation with the use of a jetpack. For the following 6 months after the first day Cliff grew closer and closer to Lyle, adopting him as a secondary father figure after Peevie. When his training was complete, Cliff had officially taken up the mantle of the Rocketeer; Replacing Lyle as he had left S.T.A.R. Labs shortly after the end of the 6 months. During his first few years he would gain a partner and best friend in Malcolm Brody. He is currently in a loving relationship with his teammate, Jade McCoy. Personality Cliff is a man who balances his time for niceties all the while retaining less for lies, especially when the immediate problem presents itself. He is fully aware and confident of his abilities yet he understands that his survival has often been a gift of chance. He knows he is human and fallible and does not want to die. Caring, courageuos, abrasive and honest, Cliff finds it in others to be the man he is; Due to his past he maintains strong ambivalence in himself and cannot be brought to believe that he is better than anyone in any standard. With unwavering loyalty to his closest allies and unbreakable bonds between his loved ones, he cherishes the things and people he values and never faulters in displaying affection when he so desires. He fiercely defends those he loves and exerts himself beyond his limits when he is needed by them. Appearance Cliff is man who stands at 6ft1", with suitable lengthed, light brown hair and deep blue eyes, similar to Jade McCoy's. Stunningly strong facial features and a muscular physique. Many people whom he has come across, have described Cliff as being particularly handsome and fetching. An example of a few women who have commented on his particular attractiveness have been the Black Canary, Wonder Woman, Lois Lane and Vicki Vale. Wonder Woman had once stated to Jade McCoy that Cliff's appearance is comparable to that of the Olympian God Apollo. Romances *'Jenny Blake: Cliff's first loving relationship and one that suffered through a lot of turmoil before coming to an end. Though he acknowledges that he once loved her, Cliff accepts that they are just not mean't to be. *'''Sandra Perez: Sandra and Cliff were in the same training camp for the US Air Force. Having grown attracted to each other in just the first two weeks of the regimen, Cliff occasionally snuck into her quarters during some nights to be with her. Due to being transferred to seperate divisions after training however, they could not see each other again. *'Jade McCoy: '''Cliff began becoming closer to Jade after Jenny cheated on him shortly after reuniting. Finding someone he can trust and who he is happy with, even as a friend, made him start to develop strong, hidden feelings for Jade, even though at the time she was in a relationship with Nightbow. After her break up and the subsequent Amazon invasion, Jade came to realize Cliff's feelings as well as her own and saved him. They decided to be together because of their feelings and attraction to each other as well as the happiness they felt in the other's comforting presence. Cliff considers Jade his true love and soulmate; Commenting on their bond as unbreakable. Powers and Abilities Powers (Post Serum enducement) *'SL-Enhancement Serum:' Cliff has no Meta-Human powers, although as a result of the SL-Enhancement Formula, he has been transformed into a 'Perfect' specimen of human developement and conditioning. He is as strong, fast, agile, durable and intelligent as a human can be without being considered a Meta. Although the effects of the SL-H formula remain definite, Cliff maintains an overall healthy lifestyle including a regular excercise regimen and diet. **'Peak Human Strength: Cliff's physical has been augmented to the very peak of human physical potential, enabling him to lift approximately 1-2 metric tonnes. In combat, his strength allows for him to send enemies such as basic human soldiers flying from mere punches and kicks. This strength also extends to his legs, allowing him to leap 20ft in the air in a single bound and 10ft without a running start. **'Peak Human Speed: '''Cliff can run and move at speeds that are superior to the finest Olympic Athletes. At his peak, he can run between 30 and 60mph; And keep up with most civilian vehicles as well as cover city blocks in minutes on the ground. **'Peak Human Durability: 'Cliff's bones and muscles are denser and harder than normal, to the highest level of human potential, which makes him much more durable than a normal human being. While not completely bulletproof, he can survive blunt force trauma such as being hit numerous times with solid objects; Even endure contact from super human opponents. He is capable of surviving falls from heights that would absolutely kill a normal human. **'Peak Human Agility: 'His agility is greater than a Olympic Gold medalist. He is able to coordinate his body with balance, flexibility and dexterity. He can reach very high places with great ease, without the aid of flight from his jetpack. **'Peak Human Reflexes: 'His reflexes border on superhuman due to the SL-H formula; Allowing him to dodge even point blank gunfire. **'Peak Human Stamina: 'Cliff's body eliminates the excessive build up of fatigue toxins in his muscles, granting him exceptional endurance and lung capacity. He can exert himself at peak capacity for more than an hour before displaying any signs of fatigue. **'Peak Human Healing: '''His healing speed and efficiency is at the highest limits of human potential, which means he can heal faster than most humans. The white blood cells (WBCs) and the SSS in his body are efficient enough to fight off any microbe, foreign body and others from his body keeping him healthy and immune to most if not all infections, diseases and disorders; also he cannot become intoxicated by alcohol, drugs, or impurities in the air and is immune to terrestrial diseases. For Cliff cuts and bruises heal within hours and even fatal gunshot wounds mend within a few days. **'Peak Human Mental Process: '''His mental performance has been greatly enhanced, allowing his mind to operate in the most efficient and rapid manner possible, though he is still far from being a genius like John Malone or James Lassiter. One manifestation of this is his tactical genius; the ability to quickly process multiple information streams and rapidly respond to changing tactical situations. Cliff also possesses an eidetic memory, meaning that he never forgets anything and has perfect recall. This enables him to remember any military tactic and apply it to any situation. He can also speed read and high deductive/reasoning skills. **'Peak Human Senses: '''His senses of sight, hearing, smell, taste, and touch are at the highest possible limits of human potential. Abilities *'Master Combatant: '''Though not on par with the likes of Nightbow or Black Peacock , the Rocketeer has mastered and is an expert in numerous forms of combat and martial arts. Some of these forms include Krav Maga, Systema, CQC, Boxing, Jujitsu and Keysi. A combinaton of his strength and skill can make Cliff a formidable opponent in hand to hand combat. **'Aerial Combat: His use and training with a jetpack has made him proficient in aerial combat as well. *'Master Acrobat: '''Even before his serum enhancement, Cliff had honed his acrobatic skill to exceptional levels; Training in gymnastics and parkour for years to better coordinate with the use of his jetpack. These skills now attributed with his heightened agility, make him a dangerously fearless and agile acrobat. *'Expert Marksman: Cliff is well versed in the use of weapons and firearms; Specifically his two sidearms which he prefers more often than not to use only as last resorts. *'Advanced Tactician and Strategist: '''Cliff is an accomplished strategist. Having taken part in and lead numerous operations in the Air Force, STAR Labs and the Suicide Squad. Using his ability to formulate battle plans and his enhanced tactical senses, Cliff is able to alter any plans to fit the needs of any changing situation. *'Expert Pilot: 'Amanda Waller has stated that Cliff is quite possibly the greatest pilot on earth after the likes of Hal Jordan. *'Weapons Proficiency: 'Cliff is proficient in wielding and putting to good use many sorts of modern firearms and weapons. *'Multi-Lingual: 'Cliff is fluent and well versed in 6 different languages due to his operations in the Air Force, outside of the US. These languages include German, French, Arabic, Farsi, Japanese and Portuguese. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Uniform: The Rocketeer adorns a fire/heat resistant suit, attatched with kevlar armour and padding on his torso and right shoulder. He carries a voice-operated, wireless communicator in his left ear, which has it's frequencies blocked, making it highly difficult to trace its call. *'Betty': The jetpack he utilizes, nicknamed 'Betty', allows him to accomplish the feat of flying without any super human or magical powers and abilities. Weapons: *'SL-7 Pistols:' Custom pistols designed and made specifically for higher tier agents within S.T.A.R. Labs, these pistols can accomodate various types of ammunition scaling in 5.7mm's. They have an automatic stun mode with replenishing shock rounds as well. *'Utility Belt (With holsters):' A modified utility belt made to fit two holsters on either side of the waist line. Pouches generally able to carry all types of pistol rounds; i.e: Tracers, darts, sticky microphone rounds etc... Gallery neal-caffrey-style-tug-white-collar-2.jpg 2cd78s8.jpg 405582-matt-bomer.jpg rocketeer_wallpaper_by_SeanE.jpg